Kamen Rider Spirits
is an ongoing manga adaptation of the popular Kamen Rider franchise by Kenichi Muraeda. The focus of the story is on the original ten Kamen Riders with shifting focus on main characters. The original series ended when Magazine Z ceased publication and was then revived in Monthly Shōnen Magazine under the title . Synopsis Following the end of the Kamen Rider Super-1 television series, Kamen Rider Spirits begins by following the lives of the original Kamen Riders in various stand alone stories. The manga then introduces the tenth Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider ZX, ignoring the events of the Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! television special and making an alternate origin story. The manga also ties up loose story ends from the various TV series, such as how Riderman survived the Pluton Rocket Explosion and why Stronger's partner, Tackle, was never acknowledged as a Kamen Rider. Arc summary Kamen Rider Spirits is composed of three different arcs, each focusing on different Kamen Riders. The first arc is composed of several stand alone stories that focus on the original nine Kamen Riders who, no longer a team, have all gone their separate ways. After discovering suspicious activity going on all over the world, the Kamen Riders realize that a new evil is rising. The second arc of the manga, known as Kamen Rider ZX: Forget Memories, focuses on the new Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider ZX, and gives the character an alternate story, ignoring his origin in the Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! TV special. The second arc also introduces the Badan Empire, the story's main villains. The third section of the manga, known as Kamen Rider ZX: Dragon Road, focuses on Kamen Rider ZX joining the original nine Kamen Riders and facing the evil Badan Empire together. Chapters Kamen Rider SPIRITS Chapters First 1. Skyscraper Gale 2. The Lone Battlefield 1 3. The Lone Battlefield 2 4. Pride of the Hot Sand 1 5. Pride of the Hot Sand 2 Second tankōbon 6. Memories of a Right Arm 7. Sea of Destruction 1 8. Sea of Destruction 2 9. Tears of God 1 10. Tears of God 2 Third tankōbon 11. The Stray Thunderbolt 1 12. The Stray Thunderbolt 2 13. Promises of the Sky 1 14. Promises of the Sky 2 15. Legend of the Stars 1 16. Legend of the Stars 2 17. Legend of the Stars 3 Fourth tankōbon - ZX: Forget Memories 18. Assault 19. Darkness 20. Encounter 21. Escape 22. Rage 23. Rumi Fifth tankōbon 24. Attack 25. Thorn 26. Demon 27. Contact 28. Redemption 29. Target 30. Flash Sixth tankōbon 31. Henshin 32. Secret 33. Battle 34. Judo 35. Remembrance 36. Separation 37. Lies 38. Revenge Seventh tankōbon 39. Cult 40. Rescue 41. Conquest 42. Invasion 43. Coup 44. Shinjuku 45. The Greater Leader Eighth tankōbon - ZX: Dragon Road 46. Arrival 47. Sacrifice 48. Clash 49. Name 50. Prologue 51. Syndrome 52. Participation 1 53. Participation 2 Ninth tankōbon 54. Union 55. Journey 56. Unit 57. Capital 58. Shield Tenth tankōbon 59. Spirit Union 60. Number Fourth 61. Rush 62. Ice Fang 63. Graveyard Eleventh tankōbon 64. Light Fang 65. Labyrinth 66. Hell Car 67. Teacher 68. Training Twelfth tankōbon 69. Whirlpool 70. New Finisher 71. Ocean Battle 72. Belt of Life 73. Immortal Man Thirteenth tankōbon 74. Inherit 75. Get Back 76. Moving 77. Evolution 78. Next Evolution 79. Final Evolution Fourteenth tankōbon 80. Warrior's Essence 81. Surpassing Greed 82. Return 83. Fiery Giant 84. With the Soul 85. Setup 86. Father Fifteenth tankōbon 87. Shift 88. The Shadow's Trump Card 89. Friend 90. Garanda 91. Love 92. Strength Sixteenth tankōbon 93. Warrior of Justice 94. The One Who Will Rule 95. Mixture 96. The Fang of Dual Sovereignty Shin Kamen Rider SPIRITS Chapters First tankōbon 1. Solitary 2. A Revived Pulse 3. Portrait of a Name Second tankōbon 4. Seven Kamen Riders 5. The Demise End 6. On The Bond 7. Struggle and Salvation Third tankōbon 8. Zero. Unfortunately 9. The Archaeozoic Light 10. My Friend! Amazon Rider Is Here For You! 11. The World of Friends 12. The Desolation Fourth tankōbon 13. High Performance (High-tech) Gap 14. Maizuru Beast 15. The Psychedelic Light 16. Vision Fifth tankōbon 17. The Netuba Children 18. The Black Sincere Heart 19. Spear and Shield Sixth tankōbon 20. The Temple Is No Longer Peace 21. Crow's Cry 22. The Dragon's Memory 23. The Flying Fiery Chariot Seventh tankōbon 24. The Dragon's Fetter 25. Five Hands 26. The Dark's Joy 27. The Town Was Occupied by The Demon Eighth tankōbon 28. A Distant Prospect 29. The Children's Pledge 30. Shocker. Their Final Basement (Hideout) 31. The Opened Yomigaeri 32. The Counterattack of Shrapnel Ninth tankōbon 33. Redemption and Devil 34. Some Little Courage 35. The Unfinished Dream at Water Bottom 36. Across From The Mask 37. Time For Conspiracy Tenth tankōbon 38. The Demon Is Laughing 39. The Doomed Reunion 40. My Name Is That Guy's Name Eleventh tankōbon 41. The Shocker Army Banzai! 42. The Battle Is Over. The Dawn Is Coming 43. The Demons Are Kneel Down 44. The Amazing Rock from Seabed 45. The Ripples of Blood 46. A Breaked Transformation Twelfth tankōbon Characters Main Supporting * Annrietta Birkin - An Interpol agent and member of an anti-Destron task force, she supports the Kamen Riders. She apparently likes Yuki. Taki calls her "Anri". * Tobei Tachibana (written as Heiei Tachibana) - The mentor of Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger and, later in the story, ZX. * Kanji Yada/GanGan G - Skyrider's sidekick. * Genjiro Tani - The mentor of Skyrider and Super-1. * The Junior Rider Squad - The Kamen Riders' comical kiddie sidekicks. * Dr. Mami - Hayato's companion in the civil war-torn country called the Republic of Gamon who works as a doctor in charge of a hospital for injured people. * Dr. Kaido - friend of Ryo's father and also Ryo's mentor. * Rumi Ichijō - The daughter of a doctor who was killed by the Badan Empire. Badan Empire * Colonel Gamon/Ambassador Darkness - The nominal leader of the Badan Empire and twin brother of Ambassador Hell of Shocker. The two brothers were once known as General Damon and Colonel Gamon, who fought for the independence of a small Southeast Asian nation later christened "Gamon" after the supposedly deceased Colonel, who in fact joined Badan. Far more powerful than his brother, Ambassador Darkness cannot be killed by physical means, and can regenerate wounds as grievous as being cut in half in a short period of time. * Dr. Lars Bohmann - A renowned Norwegian geneticist and former scientist for Badan. In his younger days, he deliberately injured his two children in a plane crash and modified them with cybernetics. When his son, who became Mothroid, discovers this, he uses his poison to burn his father's skin from his body. * The Last Battalion - A variety of cybernetic monstrosities kept by Badan on various floating islands. Only the Cyborg Elite can control them. * Badan Vortex - A -like construct used by Badan to suck up "sinners," sparing the Cyborg Elite. The only known way to destroy one is to attack the magic runes used to summon it; doing so appears to cause Ambassador Darkness pain. * The Cyborg Elite - The self-styled "chosen ones" of the Badan Empire, they believe that they will inherit the Earth once JUDO cleanses it of "sinners." Each is a human given cyborg enhancements that allow them to change into a monster at will. ** Needle/Hedgehogroid - Leader of the Cyborg Elite. In human form, he is a mild-mannered, bespectacled man with blond hair. He possesses the ability to produce quills to attack as well as various other effects. After most of the Cyborg Elite fail, he goes after ZX himself, only to be defeated. Afterward, he quits Badan, believing Ambassador Darkness now wants his head for failure. ** Combat-Roids - The lowest-ranked of the Cyborg Elite, often used as grunt fighters. They are led by commanders in all black. ** General Nguyen/Spideroid - A celebrated military man of the Republic of Gamon, he seemingly leads the defense of the country against guerillas, but in reality is playing both sides of the war; the guerillas are Combatroids in disguise. Killed by Kamen Rider 2, after which peace returns to Gamon. ** Vega/Hawkroid - A young Egyptian street punk who became a cyborg in exchange for Badan aid to his destitute family. He now rules a Badan cyborg factory in the form of a black pyramid. After he makes the largely innocent robot in charge of the factory cry, he is killed by V3. ** Rosa/Roseroid - Rosa was once a young flamenco dancer who, with her husband, was chased off a cliff by superstitious villagers. She was made into a cyborg by a silver skull in the ocean and returned to haunt the village she died in, especially her father-in-law Greco. She possesses the ability to manifest a person's worst fear out of a pool of water; for the final battle with X, the water takes the form of King Dark. Both she and the silver skull are killed by X, though the skull is later found and reassembled by the Combatroids. ** Salamander/Lizardroid - One of Needle's three chief lieutenants. In human form, he is a Peruvian assassin codenamed "Salamander." He is sent to kidnap a young cyborg, Victor, and lure him to Badan with promises of command over the Last Battalion. When that plan fails, he is turned into a mindless monster by Needle and killed by Amazon. ** Eisuke Mikage/Tigeroid - Interpol detective and later henchman of the Badan Empire. Believes that there is no point in saving the world, and so only works to further himself. After taking a grievous wound protecting Ryo Murasame, the future ZX, both are modified by Badan. Mikage becomes Tigeroid, with the ability to produce a wide variety of artillery from his body. ** Freyr "Poison" Bohmann/Mothroid - An effeminate male cyborg who is one of Needle's lieutenants. He is actually Dr. Lars Bohmann's son, whom he injured in order to upgrade him with cybernetics. He was modified to secrete the most powerful poison in the world. Killed by Skyrider after killing his father for using him. Named for the Norse god . ** Freya Bohmann - A good-natured female cyborg and sister to Freyr, she was injured in the same accident engineered by their father and modified to secrete the most powerful antidote in the world. Though she admits she is a monster, her monster form is never seen. Named for the Norse goddess . ** Asuma/Water strideroid - A large cyborg and Needle's final lieutenant who attacks Super-1 when he discovers a mysterious crater made by Badan on the moon. In his effort to safeguard the secret, he massacres all but a small squadron of the crew of Super-1's moon base. Killed by Super-1. ** LaMoore/Chameleonroid - A Badan assassin sent after ZX after he defects. His human form is that of a grubby street person. Like the animal he is based on, he can climb walls and blend into backgrounds, and he has a long sticky tongue which he uses as a weapon. After killing a homeless man befriended by ZX, he is seemingly killed by ZX himself. Although he survives, he is shattered both physically and mentally. After threatening Rumi, he is killed by ZX for good. ** Antlionroid, Mantisroid, Crabroid - The personal attendants of Ambassador Darkness. Though they have human forms, appearing as a motorcycle gang, they do not interact with humans and thus do not have human names. Antlionroid, the leader, appears a stereotypical rebellious teenager. He is attracted to Mantisroid and sees Ambassador Darkness as a father figure to be revolted against. He can create sand pits and survive grievous wounds, but afterwards he takes on a naked and vulnerable form for a time. Mantisroid appears as a beautiful woman in her twenties or thirties; she seems to be attracted to Ambassador Darkness. She can release a chemical from her fingernails that immobilizes people. Crabroid appears as a little old man with a walking stick. He never speaks apart from an insane cackling while in monster form. The three can combine with each other, and in this form they are dismembered by ZX after JUDO's influence is purged from his body. A backbone from each survives, but they are killed by Needle before they can regenerate. Other Notable Villains * Father Petrescu - A seemingly kindly preacher dedicated to ridding the world of sin. He is actually a vampire and a serial killer. He is killed by Kamen Rider 1's Denko Rider Kick. * Marshal Armor - A former Destron officer who transferred his consciousness into a massive crab-like beast. He attacks his old enemy, Riderman, in the jungles of Oceania. Eventually killed by Riderman after being hit in the same spot on his shell one too many times. * Dead Lion - a former high-ranking member of Black Satan. he appears in chapter 43 of the manga. Notes *The author was denied permission to use Kotaro Minami in the story. External links * [http://www.angelfire.com/hero/kamen_rider_spirits/ Kamen Rider Spirits] - Unofficial website of the manga which contains comic synopsis, information about its characters and kaijin and more. * Kamen Rider Spirits Page at Japan Hero. *Kodansha site |} Category:Kamen Rider Manga & Books Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Spirits